


Но когда я вижу тебя

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: – я даже дышу с трудом





	Но когда я вижу тебя

**Author's Note:**

> AU захват власти без войны, Рон Уизли на тёмной стороне.
> 
> Бернард пишет Эстер  
> Вера Полозкова

Кому-то с серебряной ложкой во рту родиться, кому-то предателем крови быть.

А кому-то просто предателем.

Рональду Уизли шестнадцать, и он — предатель. Поттер мёртв, вся его семья в Азкабане, Рон — в чёрном плаще и белой маске, с меткой на когда-то белом предплечье.

— Мальчишка, — скалится Беллатрикс.

Рональд молча отворачивается.

Шлюха, — думает он про себя со злостью, но озвучивать своё мнение не торопится — жить ещё хочется.

Беллатрикс всегда при Лорде, выполняет только его личные поручения, и никто ей не указ. Даже грозный муж ей перечить не смеет. Беллатрикс всегда при Лорде, и в постели, Рон уверен, — тоже.

Уизли готов устроить новую революцию, пытать маглов и грязнокровок на главной площади Лондона, лишь бы привлечь внимание Лестрейндж, лишь бы в глазах мелькнул как-то интерес к нему.

Но Беллатрикс только смеётся называя мальчишкой, маменькиным сынком и капризным ребёнком.

Я всё отдал, чтобы быть здесь, рядом с тобой, — думает Рон. — А что сделала ты?

Белла хохочет, устраивая очередной спарринг без предупреждения, нападая со спины. Белла хохочет, и Рон уверен в её безумии. И в том, что она когда-нибудь его убьёт.

А пока ставит на колени очередным круциатусом.

Рон держится, не кричит, даже смело смотрит в глаза своей мучительнице. Мол, видишь, что я ради тебя готов терпеть, впечатляет? Белла облизывает губы и чуть подается вперёд, ближе наклоняясь к мальчишке.

У Рона дыхание перехватывает от близости, Лестрейндж уже не смеётся, смотрит внимательно глазами тёмными.

Мгновение и связь разорвана; Белла спешит на вызов к Лорду, не закончив пытку. Рональд падает на холодный каменный пол. У него сил нет даже на то, чтобы сделать вдох, иначе разрыдался бы.

Беллатрикс ушла, а пытка продолжается. Рон догадывается куда ушла Белла, и уверен, что знает зачем. Умная Грейнджер сказала бы ему, что у него нет никаких прав на ревность и это всё его домыслы, но Гермиона мертва, а Рон ревнует ту, которой на него абсолютно плевать.

Рон и правда всего лишь мальчишка, порой он может это признать. Озарение происходит в моменты, когда он признаётся себе, что влюблён в эту безумную женщину. Для Рона любовь — пытка. Миллионы упущенных возможностей и ни одного шанса на взаимность.

Для Рона любовь — жестокая сука.

Беллатрикс — того хуже.

Но когда Рон видит её, он дышит с трудом, захлёбываясь горечью своих чувств.

Лестрейндж так отчаянно далеко, и так близко — руку протяни.

Рональду хочется выть, он не помнит, как дышать и взгляд отвести не в силах. Белла вот она, рядом.

_Но_

Беллатрикс смеётся и смотрит не на него.


End file.
